


Two Months

by gabsgen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, OC villain - Freeform, Pregnancy, mention of abortion without actually saying abortion, mention of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/gabsgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy to find the words for what needs to be said. Marinette finds that out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months

She bit her lip as she stared at the piece of plastic. The piece of plastic that determined their lives for the next 18 years. How could this have happened?

...that was a stupid question that she was going to forget she even thought of. A sigh left her pink lips as she twisted the silver ring on her finger, the lone sapphire sparkling amidst the tiny garnets and emeralds. She was going to have to figure out a way to tell him--

"Mari! I'm home!"

Marinette startled, almost knocking the test to the floor. In a hurry she swept it into the trash, washed her hands, and pulled the bag out of the wastebasket. She was leaving the bathroom just as Adrien was coming down the hall.

"Hey," he greeted, a warm smile on his face. He brushed a lock of Marinette's loose hair behind her ear and gave her a peck on the cheek before he asked, "What are you up to, Princess?"

"Oh, just a bit of cleaning," she answered with an airy chuckle. "I was feeling a bit restless without you here."

"Well you can come back to work tomorrow as long as you feel up to it, so you won't be alone anymore." He paused. "I was worried about that fainting spell..."

Marinette waved her hand, giggling nervously. "I'm fine, Kitty! I was just a little tired. I'll be back in the office tomorrow for sure." Pushing the blond in the direction of their bedroom, she added, "Now you go settle down and when I get back you can complain about the horrors Nathalie put you through today, alright?" The only response she got was a hearty laugh, and she smiled in return.

Her face fell once she was sure he wasn't going to turn back around. She needed to figure out a way to tell him…

\----

_“What?!”_

Alya’s reaction was a lot less helpful than she had hoped it would be.

“You heard me,” Marinette groaned in reply, dropping her head onto her folded arms.

“And you're _absolutely_ sure? No mistake about it?”

Marinette sighed. “Yes, I'm sure. I took a test and even went to see my doctor. There's no doubt about it.” She gulped nervously. “I'm pregnant...”

Alya’s excited squeal almost made Marinette spill her tea. “Oh this is so _exciting_! I'm going to be an aunt oh god _Mari_!” This went on for about a minute before Alya noticed her best friend’s somewhat downtrodden expression. “...You're not excited?”

Marinette bit her lip and stared down into her mostly full mug. “Honestly? I don't know _how_ to feel about this. I mean, we've never talked about kids; we've only been married for a year, Alya! And besides, with my...job...you can't really think a baby is a good idea right now?” She surreptitiously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear to reveal her Miraculous, making it clear she meant her job as Ladybug and not as a top designer.

Alya sighed as she ran a hand through her curls. “I guess I can see your point. But isn't this everything you've always wanted, Marinette? To be a designer, to be married to Adrien, to be having kids with him? You're living your dream life.”

Tears began to form in Marinette’s eyes, but she furiously blinked them away before they had a chance to fall. She bit her fingernail and looked away. “You're completely right. But I'm still scared. Worried. What if it's too soon? What if we’re not ready to be parents? What if something happens as Ladybug and the baby gets hurt? ...What if he says he doesn't want kids and he wants me to--”

_“You stop right there!”_

Marinette jumped, her wide and startled eyes landing on Alya, who had stood and slammed her hands on the table between them.

Fire burning in her eyes, she went on, “You know Adrien would never even _think_ to suggest such a thing. He loves you way too much to put you through that unless it's what _you_ wanted.” She took a deep breath and visibly calmed herself before she went on in a softer voice, “Do you remember that time Manon was in his photoshoot? How well they worked together and how immediately taken with her he was? He's obviously a natural with kids. And I can tell you right now, that man will love any child the two of you make together with every fiber of his being, no matter the timing of its conception.”

Marinette couldn't help but stare at the table, her eyes hidden by her shaking hands. Yes, logically she knew all this, but it didn't change how terrified she was and the doubts she had in herself. But everything Alya had said about Adrien was right, down to the smallest detail. Marinette smiled softly to herself before she looked back up at her best and oldest friend, finally letting the joy bubble up through her chest.

“I'm _pregnant_. With Adrien’s baby.” Alya laughed in joy and threw herself at Marinette, the two women laughing and cheering as they held each other. There was still some fear, but it was quickly being overshadowed by joy and wonder.

“Okay but I have to ask, how far along are you?”

Marinette giggled. “About two months.”

\----

The thing about being two months pregnant was that Marinette was running out of time that she could still be Ladybug. And she was running out of time to tell Adrien.

\----

She had tried so many times to find the words, but she always froze and clammed up. It was like being fifteen all over again. She could tell that Adrien was getting worried about her, even though he didn't say anything about it. She appreciated that. It gave her more time to build up the courage to tell him.

\----

Of course it was a battle against an akumatized Parisian that let the cat out of the bag.

From what Ladybug was able to gather from the woman’s wailing ranting, she had just found out she was infertile and had fallen into despair. Her emotions were the perfect target for Papillon.

Ladybug gulped. That hit a _little_ close to home at the moment. Her free hand unconsciously drifted to her still flat stomach, not noticing the questioning look Chat Noir sent her way.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to notice. The eyes of the woman, who had taken to calling herself the Wailing Mother, zeroed in on Ladybug’s hand, an ugly sneer taking over her face.

“So a wench like you gets to know the joy of motherhood, while I _never will_?!” She darted forward and swiped out with nails that had grown as sharp as talons, Ladybug frozen in shock until the last second.

She turned, doubled over, and wrapped her arms around her middle, doing what she could to protect the life inside her with the short time she had. Fire flared across her back as she heard her suit rip, the power Papillon had granted Wailing Mother allowing her to tear through the reinforced fabric.

“Ladybug!” came Chat Noir’s voice, angrier than she had ever heard it. Wailing Mother was torn from her and thrown across the plaza, snarling obscenities the whole time. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and helped her up just as it had many times before.

“Chat…” Ladybug was ashamed to say she whimpered his name, instead of sounding like the strong, confidant hero everyone knew her as.

Chat Noir’s eyes flickered down to the arms still wrapped protectively around Ladybug’s stomach, before meeting her blue eyes with his own worry-filled green. “My Lady, are you really…?”

Ladybug froze, not able to look him in the eye. “Not now, Chat. But later, _I promise_.” She saw him nod from the corner of her eye as he pulled out his baton.

“Well we better finish this quickly then, no? I'm sure the akuma is in her necklace.” Without waiting for a reply, the black-clad hero bounded off, determination in his every movement.

\----

The battle ended quickly after that. Nothing lasted long if Chat Noir didn't want it to. And he wanted this over and done with.

As they watched the former Wailing Mother be led off by concerned hospital staff, Chat took a deep breath. It was now or never.

“Ladybug.” Said hero stiffened, and Chat bit his lip. He hated that he was making her nervous and unsettled. But he had to know. “Tell me the truth, _please_.” He looked at his wife. “Was she telling the truth? Are you really pregnant?”

Her pale-faced silence was all the answer he needed.

\----

Ladybug squeaked when Chat suddenly grabbed her wrist and began pulling her in the direction of their home. Although she fell into the steady and familiar rhythm of swinging through the air and running across rooftops, she couldn't stop the worry pooling in her stomach.

Her husband had yet to say a word since he asked that question and she hadn't been able to give him an answer.

\----

By the time they finally climbed in through their window, Ladybug was a complete bundle of nerves. Her shaking hands were wringing themselves together, and she was sure her lower lip would be raw from how much she had been chewing on it.

Chat still wasn't looking at her, and she could see that his mouth was covered by a shaking hand of his own.

She gulped. She had to do this. She had to do this _now_.

“Chat, I--”

“Drop the transformation.”

Her words froze in her throat as her mind struggled to comprehend what Chat had just asked of her. “W-what?”

“Drop the transformation.” Chat finally turned to look at her, desperation in his eyes. “ _Please_.”

Without even having to think about it, Ladybug the hero felt the magic disappear from around her, changing her back into Marinette Agreste the fashion designer. Almost before she could take a breath, Chat Noir was on his knees in front of her, face pressed against her flat stomach and strong arms wrapped protectively around her body. She gasped and covered her mouth when she felt wet spots forming on her shirt and saw that the blond was shaking.

“Don't scare me like that again. Never again. I wouldn't be able to deal with losing you, especially not now that I know…” His voice trailed off as he finally looked up at her, one hand moving to softly caress her stomach.

Marinette threaded her hands through Chat Noir’s hair as his own transformation dispelled, and she choked out in a whisper, “I promise Adrien, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> After they cry it out and pull themselves together Adrien is all "No more Ladybug for you, Princess" and Marinette rolls her eyes but is actually really happy he's looking out for her and the baby


End file.
